KK Slider and the Order of Leaf Tanuki
by dlomorn
Summary: Welcome to MoonVille, a town declining in popularity, sustenance, and hope. K.K. Slider, having moved his musical self here several months ago while on the run from a messy past, is struggling to make ends meet both financially and emotionally. Why are new people moving to such a gloomy place like MoonVille, and what is Tom Nook doing that makes the villagers so uneasy?


**Saturday, October 14th ~8:23 pm**

I hear the familiar sound of leaves rustling as the roaring journey of another train whips billows of wind out past the station, pushing the empty woven basket away from my feet. There hasn't been much traffic with villagers tonight...or in the last few weeks, really.

My head turns up curiously toward the steps of the MoonVille train station; With the staleness that this town's vibe has been giving off, I don't know who could possibly be coming to visit.

_Maybe it's Peewee or Ozzie from back home _I hoped to myself. It's been a while since I've seen or heard from anyone from outside of this place, and I'm starting to feel more and more alone.

_Maybe they don't want to see me because of Kody..._

The irksome noise of metal scraping against metal floods the town, and I cover my ears tightly until the screeching comes to a halt. I see the sharp contrast of yellow light through the cracks of an old cabin door, ready to burst open with the excitement of an old flame coming back to life.

"Welcome to MoonVille, home of the peach trees and enemy of all sea bass! I hope you enjoy your stay, and don't hesitate to ask us any questions that don't involve getting a town map!" Porter proclaimed cheerfully as he helped the figure out of the bright light and onto the decaying brick platform.

The figure moved silently out of the glare and into the night; A human, no taller than me, with pink hair, a green plaid shirt, red sneakers and blue striped tights.

The person scuffled out of the train, whispered something to Porter, and hurried down the steps.

"Care to hear a tu-" I begin to offer, but am quickly cut off by the slithering shape of a raccoon in a blue loin cloth stationing proudly in front of me, his tail nearly slapping my nose with excitement.

"AHHhhhh, you must be Athena! Yes, yes. Good, goo-ood! Let's take a walk and have a little chit-chat about this..._situation._..of yours" The raccoon insisted, putting his front paw on Athena's shoulder to guide her toward the square of imminent foreclosure. _  
_

"Damn" I uttered quietly to myself.

_Nook's got another one under his claw_

* * *

Tom Nook

Known Alias(es): Nook the Crook, Nookie, Tom not-so Yum

Age: Unknown, presumably ancient

Species: Racoon-dog

Occupation: Part-time business and property owner, Full-time jerk

Personality: Creepy and cheap

* * *

**~9:30pm**

I begin packing up my guitar and sound equipment; I've been out here for over an hour with no sign of anyone itching to hear a jam.

_I practiced my new Ska song for hours last night, too. Maybe I'll put a flyer up on the bulletin board this week...just as a one-time thing._

Defeated for the night, I gather my belongings and start heading towards the river.

"Hey, K.K.! Leaving already, my friend?" Porter is standing pretty close behind me, his usual grin replaced with a slight look of concern.

"Yea, man...the cats aren't meowing for these tunes tonight. It might just be me, but this town's been feelin' a lot less...alive. You know?" I say, furrowing my abundant eyebrows.

"I definitely feel it, too. I almost choked on my peach when I got a call saying some girl was coming to visit MoonVille tonight. She must be friends with someone out here or something, 'cause I dunno why anyone would move into this sad little place." Porter's face shifted back up into something more familiar

"You wanna crash at my place tonight, K.K.? The boss said I can head back home after that girl's train departed, and I'm sure Bob would be pretty stoked to have your company" he said, convincingly

_I haven't talked to Bob in a few days, and he might know more about this Athena person..._

"I dig that idea, man!" I say, accepting his offer.


End file.
